tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Drfizwuz997xlol as "Michelle" (Return to the Island)
14:51 Fiz_ 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has joined #lampshade 14:51 Hey. 14:51 Thanks for the warm welcome! 14:52 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, Fiz. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 14:52 Drfizwuz997xlol and Michelle. 14:53 And your welcome. 14:53 It's my pleasure. 14:53 <@numbuhthreefan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:53 I'll try my best. 14:53 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:53 Thanks. 14:53 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:54 No, I try I best to torolate all people and animals. 14:55 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:55 Sorry in advice for poor grammar and spelling. 14:55 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 14:55 No, but I wouldn't say no if someone would like to a from an reationship with my Charcter. 14:56 <@numbuhthreefan> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Owen. Please begin. 14:56 The lonely painter and hero 14:56 Character13 has changed nick to Owen13 14:56 Hey, buddy! 14:56 Whatcha paintin' there? 14:56 Hey! 14:56 Just you. 14:56 Looks I got your hair perfectly. 14:57 Wow! 14:57 You're drawing ME? 14:57 What an honor! 14:57 Do you wanna help? 14:57 Well, sure, buddy! 14:57 Aw, it looks just like me. :3 14:57 You can chose the color of your shirt. 14:57 HUH. 14:57 Well, I like all colors! 14:57 Red, for cranberry sauce... 14:57 Brown, for turkey... 14:58 Mmm, can't wait for Thanksgiving! 14:58 Okay I'll do brown 14:58 Okie dokie, buddy! 14:58 So, how are you liking the island? 14:58 Since it's a mix of all color and your a mix of all food. 14:59 It's pretty and the people here all are really nice, even heather 14:59 Really? 14:59 * Owen13 snorts. 14:59 You like Heather? 14:59 I-I mean, she's okay... she's just been really mean to Gwen. 14:59 Yes, she is so nice to me. 14:59 Really? 14:59 I know Gwen could take it and it will only make her stonger, after all what is a hero without a villain? 15:00 Maybe I judged her too quickly. D: 15:00 And that's true, everyone needs a rival to be strong! 15:00 But I don't have a rival... 15:00 Yeah wanna be mine? 15:00 I like everyone. :( 15:00 ... 15:00 Sure! 15:00 yay! 15:00 Does this mean I have to start hating you, buddy? :( 15:00 Confessinal: My first ravil! 15:00 No, we could be friendly rivals! 15:01 Okay! :D 15:01 Oh and guess what! 15:01 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions